undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 32
Soon enough, the four had cleared the house of the few zombies it had inside and had called the group in who was beginning to get settled into the living room while Karen and Anthony dragged the zombie bodies outside. During this Lewis was sorting through the kitchen before letting out an excited gasp causing all heads to turn towards the kitchen. "guess what I found?" Lewis excitedly asked before he appeared from behind the counters again with two bottles of booze in his hands "BOOZE!!!" Lewis shouted causing the group to start laughing as he put them on the counter and Will along with a couple of others came to see what kinds there was as Lewis kept on picking out bottles from the counters. Whistling, Karen looked over a bottle smiling "damn, I think we could all do with a drink, dont you Logan?" Karen asked chucking the bottle back to said man who catched it and looked it over before chuckling as he nodded. "oh I think so too" Logan agreed and everyone looked to Will who was currently leaned against the counter looking over a bottle himself until he felt their eyes on him and looking up he indeed saw they were looking at him. "what you looking at me for? get yourselfs wasted" Will told them and they all laughed taking whatever bottles they wanted quickly going into different conversations about different things. Soon enough everyone had at least had one and had gone off to do their own things. Karen and Logan were currently trying to best each other at shots, Bella and Lewis were making fun of Aiden who was hangover already. Anthony was drunkingly taking the old couple to bed trying to be the gentleman but ended up falling up the stairs at least four times and Natasha was amusing herself by making jokes at Anthony who was really starting to get embarissed. "oi scruffy" Karen called out to Will who turned to look at her. Apparently he was scruffy to Will which Karen had pointed out before and now it was his nickname. Walking over Will took a seat between the two and raised eyebrows at them. "bet ya cant down this all the way old man" Karen laughed as she said it and Will chuckled taking the bottle which had about half in it left he observed before looking at her. "that a dare?" Will asked them and they both laughed before Logan turned to look at Will. "too much for you?" he teased and Will scoffed putting the drink to his lips and winking at them before turning the bottle upwards and gulping down the drink bit by bit much to the shock of the other two and everyone else in the group that was watching. "yeh i'm done....i'll go help put the old couple to bed" Logan said shaking his head, obviously having underestimated Will's drinking. "chicken" Karen called out after him causing her and Will to break into a fit of laughter as they tried to have another bottle each until Karen poked Will's arm before pointing in a certain direction and following her pointing, he saw she was pointing to a currently too drunk Natasha stumbling all over the place. "I think you better put her to bed" Karen suggested and Will nodded chuckling taking one last swig of his drink before setting it down and walking over to Natasha who turned to face him when she heard him approach. "hey" *hic* "William" Natasha drawled in her drunken tone while Will gently took the drink away from her and put it on a nearby table "oi!!! I was drinking that" Natasha stated as Will gently moved her up the stairs passing a drunk Anthony along the way. "ohhhhhh you taking me to bed?" Natasha excitedly asked while wrapping her arms around his neck licking her lips to wet them but he just unhooked her arms. "not in the way your thinking" Will clarrified much to her disapointment "now what room you sleeping in?" Will asked her but the woman shrugged. "does it matter? i'll probably sneak into your room anyway" she stated and Will sighed turning her around before leading her to his room while Natasha suddenly went quiet. Eventually they made it to the room and Natasha quickly fell onto the bed exausted but before he left, Natasha tugged at his shirt and he looked back at her to she her looking at him. "I've been an ass aint I?" Natasha asked and Will chuckled much to her confussion. "no you aint" Will replied sitting on the bed looking at her "if anything i've been the ass lately" Will continued and the two shared a look before Natasha scooted over in the bed. "come on....you need a lay down" Natasha said and Will sighed giving in before he even tried, he knew there was no winning a agrument with Natasha so he layed down in the bed and they remained next to each other like that in silence just thinking until Natasha broke the silence. "it will get better.....wont it?" she asked softly and Will wanted to turn around and promise her that everything would be fine, that the zombies would disappear and everyone could live normal lives again but truth be told...that was never going to happen.... ---- Walking through darkness, Will looked around trying to get an idea on where he was but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a light came on lighting a massive blank area that seemed to go on forever and the only thing in it apart from Will himself was a babies cot not to far away infront of him. Before Will realised what he was doing, he was walking towards the cot and soon found himself beside it, his ears picking up the sound of a crying baby'' underneath a blanket in the cot, however its cries were different...wrong even. They had a monsterous sound to them that reminded him of horror movies. ''' ''Despite not wanting to, Will grasped the blanket and pulled it off of the "baby" underneath. The baby was revealed to be half - eaten and all rotten while its mouth were desperatly biting at fresh air wanting to eat meat and the sight nearly made Will be sick. However before he could he realised something.... He recognised this cot, it was his.....babies cot. Looking back to the baby Will suddenly came to the reveloution that the baby was infact his zombiefied daughter and Will couldnt hold back as he burst into tears like he had when he walked through the front door about half a year ago. However his dream hadn't ended as he soon heard some more grunting and growling from behind him and turned around to see his wife also reanimated stumbling towards him hungry just like their daughter and Will couldnt find himself to move and just stood there as his daughter climbed out of her cot before falling to the ground and cracking her body open but still moved towards her father. His former wife reached him and began to lower her head to his neck but Will didnt defend himself, he just accepted his fate. Feeling his wife bite into his neck tearing it wide open, Will let out a loud scream which got even louder when he felt his baby daughter bite into his leg making a large bite mark in it. Fortuantly though Will quickly woke up, jolting himself awake and he quickly scanned the room for any danger but didnt see any. He also didnt see Natasha but he soon heard her being sick in the room's bathroom so he knew where she was..... ---- Getting up out of bed, Will waited until the hangover went down a little before slowly getting up and moving to the bathroom where he saw, Natasha kneeling down by the toilet throwing up and Will winced before speaking. "i'll check on you later, ok?" Will asked and she gave him a quick thumbs up before contineuing to throw up, so Will exited the room and looked around noticing not many people about and guessed they were all stll in their rooms, they'd agreed for Jethro and Aiden would burn the zombie bodies this morning so everyone else didnt have anything else to do. Walking down the stairs, Will quickly noticed Anthony still sprawled out along the stairs and raised an eyebrow at how Anthony just groaned and grumbled about his headache before Will spoke up. "hey, how you feeling?" Will asked before laughing as he finished going down the stairs but apparently Anthony didnt find it funny as he just groaned in response. "hey" Will said again getting more serious as he crouched down so he was face to face with Anthony "I was thinking, maybe we should make this place a permanant set up? we aint got any plans so it makes sense" Will said and Anthony nodded agreeing with him. "I mean we could work together to build a fence around the motel.....anyone could volunteer certain days of the week to go further into town see what supplies there are" Will said to Anthony not realising the man wasnt really listening. "and then Charleston isnt that far away and three people could make the trip in my truck or something and go to get supplies from there" Will said before Anthony suddenly threw up into a bowl he was holding and Will winced. "good talking to ya" Will finally stated before heading over to the kitchen. ---- Dragging a zombie body over to the others, Aiden sighed at the stench and tried not to gag as he finally managed to lay the body with the others and turned to look at Jethro who gave Aiden the thumbs up showing they had dragged all the bodies. Standing back, Aiden picked up the gasonline and chucked it all over the bodies before standing back further as Jethro light a match and threw it onto the body pile setting it on fire and the two of them watched in silence for a few moments before beginning to walk back to the house. Unnaware of the fact through a window of the house next to theirs, a unknown man sat watching them while also aiming his Rifle at them...... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues